


Strange Therapy for Tony Stark

by Agamotto



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamotto/pseuds/Agamotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Invincible Iron Man #20-24, the Stark: Disassembled storyarc. Tony was brain dead and unable to reboot his brain so they called in a specialist, a neurologist who uses alternative medicine. The cure requires repeat visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Funny, isn't it? Two women I've slept with, both in the room with us, and I end up with you." Tony Stark reclined on the couch and stared up at the strangely bright sky with swirling colors that passed as clouds.

His arc reactor blinked increasingly faster like a wildly beating heart, but Tony just sort of stayed still, letting his partner do all the work. His cock reacted, of course. How could it not under such skilled ministrations? 

"I wonder why?" he thought aloud. "Of course, you're not a psychiatrist or a psychologist, but I have to admit, given the choice, I prefer a neurosurgeon. At least I know what you do is grounded in hard science." Tony shrugged slightly. "Well, sort of. It was. What you do these days is far less scientific, but I have to hand it to you: it works."

As if in response to his words, his doctor gripped his cock harder and pumped it faster. His tongue concentrated on artfully playing with his tip. Yes, what he did always worked. Tony glanced at his watch.

"I think our session is coming to an end." Tony held his breath and climaxed so hard this time that he saw stars. His doctor cleaned him with a lemon-scented wet towel and waited for him to dry before zipping up his pants.

"Can we schedule for an earlier appointment? I think I need to go back to hourly sessions." Tony took out his Starkphone to look at his calendar.

"Do not test my patience, Mr. Stark." His doctor gave him an icy look.

"I don't know how else to escape this black hole that threatens to drag me back in," Tony shot back. "If you know a way out of these ghost dreams as you call them, Doctor, please show me the way out."

"Very well." His doctor closed his notebook—such an old-fashion object in this age of technology—and capped his traditional Montblanc fountain pen. "I'll see you in an hour."

"And Dr. Strange?" Tony hung his head. "I'm sorry for all this." And he was. He was sincerely sorry.

For a moment, it seemed as if the doctor was going to reply. Then he nodded curtly and disappeared from Tony's dreamscape.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor?" Tony said hesitantly. 

"Mmm?" Dr. Strange was unable to answer in words with cock in mouth but the annoyed 'what?' was still distinguishable.

"I think I'm ready to progress to the next level."

Dr. Strange sputtered and drew back. It was a bad idea. Tony came all over him. There was far too much cum, and because the doctor looked good covered in cum, Tony's release longer than what would've been possible in the real world.

"Seriously, Stark, stop." Usually, Strange swallowed so Tony didn't see this very appealing sight. He did stop when asked. Dr. Strange partially wiped his face off with the back of his hand. Tony smirked because the doctor was still covered in cum.

"Here's what I was thinking. I—" Tony grabbed the doctor's wrist. "Hey, me first." After a moment, Dr. Strange turned from toweling off his face to cleaning Tony's cock. He snatched the towel away and zipped up without aid. "I like you like this."

"You would," Dr. Strange grumbled and wrinkled his nose.

"As I was saying, I think I'm ready to go on to the next step."

"The answer is no," Dr. Strange said firmly.

"You don't even know what the next step is!"

"The next step would be anal sex. A doctor must do what he can to save his patient, but I cannot and will not have anal intercourse with you." Dr. Strange took the towel from Tony's hand and wiped the rest of the cum off his face.

"That's not—wait, what?" Tony scratched his head. "I thought you weren't actually here and all this is all in my head."

"You perceive this to be a physical place, but it's not and I am not physically here. Like I said, this is all in your mind, meaning I am in your mind. In other words, my consciousness is here in this place you perceive as real so this is no simple dream." Dr. Strange made a face. "Quite honestly, just thinking about having anal sex with you disgusts me so you can see how a shared thought would be even worse."

"Hm, I suppose I do see." Tony stroked his short beard. "Well, that wasn't going to be my request, but it makes me suspect your answer will still be no."

"Then ask nicely."

"Will you please suck on my dick in the 'real world'? I think it would help bridge the gap between this place and the world outside." 

Strange studied his patient for a long time, and Tony didn't interrupt his thoughts. Finally, the doctor unzipped Tony's fly.

"You have one minute."

This time when Dr. Strange put his lips to Tony's cock, Tony spasmed as if another bolt of lightning had surged through his arc reactor. Their clothes disappeared like the teacup and saucer. Strange's body shifted uncomfortably, and Tony knew exactly why.

"One minute here isn't one minute out there, is it?" Tony didn't wait for an answer. His mind; his rules. He guided Stephen off his cock. "Lay on your back." Stephen actually complied. Tony thrust into Stephen's mouth and reciprocated by sucked on Stephen as well. The doctor climaxed hard and shuddered. This time, he didn't complain when Tony came all over him. Tony turned around and pressed their bodies together.

"Still don't feel like having sex?"

"I…"

Tony rubbed his cock against Stephen's and kissed him, ignoring the taste and smell upon Stephen's lips. Tony was a magnificent kisser. He had a lot of practice after all. He drew back and gave Stephen one final peck on the lips and then kissed his way down Stephen's body. As he did, he pumped Stephen's long, hard erection. He'd never noticed before, never even bothered to check, but Stephen was extremely well-hung. He was leaking badly and came soon after Tony started sucking on him. Tony moved back up Stephen's body, kissing and stroking as he did. By the time the two were eye-to-eye, Stephen was already hard again.

"The doctor doth protest too much, methinks," Tony said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Stephen moaned in answer and wrapped his legs around Tony's torso. Tony laughed. "That's what I thought."

What followed was a torrid night of sex, one wonderful climax after another at a pace impossible in the real world. Every position imaginable, sometimes with toys. One pause lasted a little too long. Tony suddenly realized what that meant and fought against it but couldn't win the fight.

Tony sucked in a deep breath and spilled all over Stephen's hand. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at himself.

"Not even a blowjob?" Tony complained. Stephen shrugged.

"It worked."

"I think I was happier in my vegetative state."

"Too bad." Stephen handed Tony a handkerchief. "You're needed…. by Steve Rogers."


End file.
